


A Wild Force

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: His heart was full of untamed demons. Demons that bared their teeth in ugly ways and demons that cowered in the corner. They blazed through in his fiery words that seemed to speak so louder than his actions.





	A Wild Force

Max was a field of wild flowers, his eyes crazed like the tangling of weeds and an array of flora. They blazed like the hot sun, that beat hard against the growing field, encourage it to grow higher.

His heart was full of untamed demons. Demons that bared there teeth in ugly ways and demons that cowered in the corner. They blazed through in his fiery words that seemed to speak so louder than his actions.

Max was a force, a pushing wind, a disastrous wave, a crack in the earth, and most of all a blazing fire.

David knew this, and realized Max should be approached with a caution.

He always touched him with gentle hands, never pushing or pulling, but asking with every touch.

Questions like, will you allow me to pick you up? Will you allow me too help you?Will you let me hold you close until your tears dry?

Max relished in the behavior of his newfound caregiver, loving the power he had been granted.

He loved to break down David’s walls with his fiery words, allowing his tongue to lash out everything his fists couldn’t convey.

David allowed it, only offering the kindest of smiles after every tantrum and holding out his arms in another silent question.

Max’s destruction wasn’t only focused on the tall man, who was the very bane of his existence, if his tongue couldn’t show the fierce anger that was fanned by the forgiving nature. He would force the lousy excuse of a cabin to endure his demons.

Knocking over lamps and destroying plates, would only be met with a pat on the shoulder and thin lips pressing against his forehead in a show of such love it made Max sick.

Max came to the realization after a particular nasty tantrum, that they were made for each other. That in some sick way the universe didn’t grant David the right to be his true father, but realized its mistake and forced the two to be together.

David was never deterred by Max’s pessimism, only greeting it with bright eyes and smiles. As if Max wasn’t a major source of destruction, as if Max wasn’t to be feared.

Then Max realized that David held no sense of cowardice when it came to his true nature. David was not scared of Max in the slightest when so many had flinched at his wild, crazed behavior.

David was a mountain, with jagged peaks that was covered with blankets of fresh snow. His eyes were like a blizzard, crazed yet calm as it beat against the base of the mountain.

David’s heart was a jungle filled with wild animals. Animals that roared and animals that cowered along the jungle floor. They rarely butted their heads when he spoke, and he allowed them to roam but only under his command.

David was an energy, a glowing green light that shocked everyone to their very core, something that changed their very being.

A force needed an energy and David was happy to fuel Max’s. In time they had to coincide. A destructive force couldn’t match a life giving energy. One would have to break. And a mountain wouldn’t flinch in the face of a storm.

That much Max understood.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” David laughed as he swept up the remains of what used to be a glass.

Max looked down at his new glass and scoffed.

“You’re an energy.” He says, not caring to explain, he briefly thought of throwing the glass to the floor. But ultimately decided against it.

David laughed again, “And you’re a feeling!”

Max stared hard at David, clearly taken back.

“Hm,” he said taking a swig of his glass and staring past the man and, out of the window behind him, at the patch of wild flowers that was taking over their back yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Tumblr to see other works, @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


End file.
